Eros & Filia
by ClubSorato
Summary: Yamato ha tenido un yo pasado, Eros lo mismo que Sora, Filia. Tras saber que habían sido pareja ese sentimiento renacerá en sus corazones. Dedicado a Jenlic.


**-EROS & FILIA-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Una joven pelirroja contemplaba el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación. 

Por primera vez en años, aquel paisaje le recordó a la mirada azul de Yamato Ishida. Apartó bruscamente la vista negándose a pensar más en eso. Inconscientemente esos ojos fueron a parar a un circuito con un emblema que durante cinco años no le había pertenecido.

Ella ya no era la dueña del amor, corrección, nunca lo había sido. Eso la deprimía pero lo que en realidad le angustiaba era el saber que ella estaba destinada a Yamato por culpa de un suceso de sus vidas anteriores. No mentía que el chico fuera atractivo en el aspecto físico, pero su carácter no iba con ella. Eran polos opuestos. Y lo más importante, es que ella ya estaba con Koushiro. Aunque tras el episodio que les habían relatado comenzaba a dudar si el chico seguiría pensando lo mismo que los días que había pasado con ella.

Llena de rabia e impotencia comenzó a maldecir a su yo pasado, al destino y al emblema de la amistad.

Ella no tenía porque atarse a un chico por culpa de su yo pasado. Eran almas distintas, aunque llevaran el mismo nombre, el mismo apellido, el mismo físico y el mismo carácter.

-si solo es nuestro espíritu lo que nos hace diferente¿es que en el fondo estoy enamorada de Yamato?

Esa pregunta cargada de confusión le trajo el recuerdo de lo que Gennai les había dicho después de contarles la historia.

-

-_"si hasta ahora teníais emblemas equivocados era por deseo mutuo de vuestros antepasados. Eros quería proteger el amor que confundía a Filia y Filia la soledad de Eros._

-

Eros y Filia, dos de los primeros cinco elegidos, los fundadores del amor y de la amistad respectivamente, los nombres adquiridos en el digimundo y que a voluntad se transformaban en digideus o lo que era lo mismo, dioses digitales.

Su historia había tan injusta como extraña y lo peor es que todavía estaba en su mente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel ser conocido como Apocaly había desaparecido. Ellos, los llamados digideus, tras una larga batalla, habían acabado con él de forma definitiva.

¿Cómo había comenzado sus aventuras?

Igual que en un libro de fantasía y aventuras. Una sensación mágica los había transportado a un nuevo mundo. Un mundo como el suyo pero con poca civilización, bosques, árboles, vegetación y todo aquello a base de datos digitales.

Ellos eran cinco niños normales, pero que para combatir se transformaban en digideus que eran dioses creados de forma digital. Los cinco chicos habían sido los fundadores de las cinco cualidades indispensables para el mundo y el ser vivo.

Yamato, uno de los más mayores del pequeño grupo, era conocido en su forma digideus como Eros. Fundador de la cualidad del amor y dios de dicha cualidad. Era considerado como uno de los más fuertes.

Silencioso, frío y sensible. Su físico se conservaba igual que en su forma humana pero con el aspecto de un hombre. De media melena dorada como el trigo con un toque rebelde y ojos azules profundos como el cielo. Eros vestía como un guerrero con ropajes azuladas, blancas y botas marrones. Su cualidad, el amor, estaba colgado en su cuello en un dije con forma de corazón.

Sora, una de las dos chicas, también de las mayores, era conocida como Filia por su gran empeño a la hora de cuidar y proteger a sus amigos. Era una chica que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma y que daría la vida por ellos si fuera necesario. Fundadora de la cualidad de la amistad. Era una chica sencilla, dulce y humilde. Su cabello era corto pelirrojo como el fuego igual que sus grandes ojos. Esa apariencia se transformaba en toda una mujer en su forma digideus. Su cabello crecía hasta la media espalda y sus ojos se empequeñecían dando la imagen de una mujer sabia y madura. Su atuendo era el de una diosa con su largo vestido plateado que le llegaba a los tobillos y un báculo dorado en forma de luna menguante. Sobre su cuello colgaba el emblema de la amistad.

Taichia, era un año menor que Yamato y Sora. La otra chica del grupo. Era conocida como Inanna, la diosa de la guerra y protectora del amor. Su carácter fuerte y decidido había ocasionado la construcción del valor. Taichia apasionada de los combates siempre estaba en su forma digideus. Su largo y alborotado cabello como el roble y sus ojos oscuros transmitían orgullo y coraje al mismo tiempo que elegancia. Sus ropas consistían en un largo vestido dorado que brillaba con el Sol ceñido a su hermosa figura. Unos adornos que sujetaban su larga cabellera convirtiéndola en una digideus preciosa y seductora.

Izzy, de la misma edad que Taichia, era alguien serio y sabio. A pesar de ser de la misma edad que Taichia era un poco más bajito pero que al convertirse en el digideus Foresti crecía hasta ponerse a la altura de Eros. Fundador del conocimiento y de la verdad. De cabello rojo como la sangre y mirada como la noche lo hacían ver alguien extraño, mientras que en su forma digideus alguien temido. Su carácter como digideus cambiaba por completo. Alguien capaz de dictar lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Foresti había sido alguien fundamental en el final de Apocaly.

Takeru, el más joven del grupo y al mismo tiempo indispensable, tenía un cambio radical al convertirse en digideus ya que se transformaba en una hermosa dama de cabello rubio y ojos verdes llamada Vitae. Como su nombre indica era la vida de ese extraño mundo, el digideus de todos los digideus con forma de ángel sagrado. Poseedor de la esperanza y la luz. Ingenuo en sus dos versiones, con un alma inocente y envidiable. Era un ser codiciado por el mal y por el bien que había acabado pereciendo en la batalla final.

---

Y con la muerte de Takeru o lo que era lo mismo, Vitae, Yamato, no se sentía capaz de regresar a casa y contarle a sus padres que su joven hermano había muerto. Había tomado la firme decisión de quedarse y proteger aquel mundo como Eros.

Conmovida por ese dolor, Sora había decidido acompañarlo en su forma como Filia. Taichia quién como fiel seguidora a lo que su diosa era, decidió quedarse para proteger a su amor, a Eros, a pesar de que sabía que nunca sería correspondida. Izzy había tomado la misma decisión que sus compañeras, pues en parte Vitae había muerto por su culpa al protegerlo y ahora le quedaba la condena de quedarse y defender lo que Vitae o Tk anhelaba con tanto cariño.

-

De eso ya habían pasado varias semanas y las cosas poco a poco habían vuelto a su cauce aunque la pena que sentía Eros seguía latente. Todos los días seguía una misma rutina, se quedaba mirando el horizonte tratando de encontrar algún signo de que su hermano estuviera ahí, en el aire, en la luz, en la vida... pero por mucho que trataba de buscar, no encontraba absolutamente nada y eso lo agonizaba.

-por mucho que andes divagando, tienes que aferrarte a la realidad. –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El joven no se molestó en mirarla¿para qué? Se preguntó- sé que es algo doloroso e imposible de superar, pero, Takeru-kun no hubiera querido que te desplomaras sino que siguieras adelante.

-tú que sabes. –sin moverse todavía- Takeru no era tu hermano, así que¿cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento?

-yo también lo apreciaba. Lo quería como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-pero no lo era. –escupió de forma fría y cortante- tú solo dices esto y lo otro por pura compasión, pero en realidad eres una cínica.

-Yamato... –susurró llamándolo por su nombre original.

-has olvidado que soy Eros. Ya no seré nunca más Yamato. Yamato ha muerto junto a Takeru y un día pienso reencarnarme junto con mi hermano. Lo llevo pensando todos estos días y ya lo tengo decidido.

-pero, -asustada- somos digideus, y si quisieras reencarnarte... tú...

-moriría, sí. –terminando por ella- ¿de qué me sirve estar en este mundo¿Para soportar a Inanna¿Para soportar al arrogante de Foresti? Para eso es mejor estar muerto. –de pronto notó las lágrimas de su compañera y se giró a verla sorprendido- Filia...

-¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta naturalidad? Yo no quiero que mueras. –abrazándose a su espalda- no quiero. –aferrándose a él con más fuerza- me moriría si desaparecieras.

Eso lo dejó trastornado y su cualidad comenzó a brillar cada vez que sentía el amor de los seres que tenía frente a él. Fue cuando comprendió los sentimientos de la chica, que debido a su gran poder había logrado ocultar ante su presencia.

-tú... tú estás... –pero fue callado por los dedos de la chica.

-será mejor que no lo digas. –secándose las lágrimas asomando una dulce sonrisa- no tendría sentido. Eros, por favor, recapacita sobre esa absurda idea. Reconsidéralo. No pienses que estás solo.

Y como un ave veloz, la chica voló por los cielos confundiendo sus ropajes plateados entre las nubes.

-Filia... –susurró- no... Sora... –y acto seguido sonrió ligeramente.

Desde aquel día, la fijación de Eros hacia Filia había ido en incremento. En ocasiones la observaba como espía hacia su presa, sus movimientos cuando estaban reunidos, su sonrisa que lo hacían sonreír a él también. Era algo extraño y más porque sentía el amor muy dentro de su pecho pudiéndolo tocar con la mano.

Sus paseos y conversaciones antes distantes se convirtieron en diarias, a cada momento. Y surgió lo que no podían evitar. Se enamoraron perdidamente. Él siempre estaba ahí brindándole su amor, ella su amistad inquebrantable en su solitario corazón. Era una relación de película, imposible de destruir. Pero toda película se termina y la realidad está ahí presente.

Foresti, el digideus encargado de la verdad y justicia, sentenció que al ser digideus no podían permanecer juntos, era algo prohibido, como un pecado. Y si querían seguir adelante les esperaría la muerte.

Eros y Filia pensando en el otro, no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar sus sentimientos, pero no del todo.

-no seremos eternos aunque sí lo sean nuestras cualidades. –dijo Yamato observando el paisaje junto a Sora.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-todo ser vivo tiene un principio y un final. El amor sigue presente lo mismo que la amistad. –viéndola- Filia... no, Sora¿recuerdas cuándo te dije que me moriría para reencarnarme junto a mi hermano?

-por supuesto.

-pues ese es el único método que nos queda para que podamos estar juntos sin ninguna prohibición.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Foresti no quiere que estemos juntos porque somos digideus, pero si tenemos paciencia y esperamos nuestro final... Sora quiero que me prometas que harás todo lo posible para reencarnarte como y yo entonces iré a buscarte.

-Yamato...

-te amo Sora y quiero estar para siempre a tu lado. Por favor, acepta.

-ya sabes que sí. –contestó con una sonrisa cargada de emoción.

-en ese caso, volveré como Yamato Ishida y juro que te buscaré para recuperar lo que es mío. –sacándose del cuello su colgante del amor- esta será mi señal de protección y para que no pierdas ese amor que sientes hacia mí. –poniéndoselo a la mujer.

Enternecida por sus palabras, Filia le entregó su cualidad imitando su acción.

-no solo eres digno de ser el digideus del amor, sino que a pesar de tu soledad eres un buen amigo y un buen compañero. Igual que tú proteges mi amor, yo protegeré tu amistad para que no te encuentres en las penumbras.

-mi amor... –posando una mano sobre su mejilla dándole el último beso en esa vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos donde era media tarde y sin saber por qué, la pena comenzó a reconcomerla. Había sido tan real, se había sentido como Filia que no pudo evitar sentir algo hacia Yamato y no solo amistad. Podía entender sus sentimientos, comprender lo que era el verdadero amor.

-Eros... Yamato... –fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-¿Sora? –llamó su madre- Yamato está aquí.

Y ahora solo había que nombrarlo para que su corazón diera un vuelco. El primero que sentía hacia alguien.

Se alistó adecuadamente, con las manos se peinó su corta cabellera y dio un largo suspiro como si fuera a enfrentarse a su sentencia de muerte.

Cogió el emblema y le echó un vistazo. Si realmente era la reencarnación de Filia, ya sabía que decisión tomar.

-hola Sora. –saludó el chico rubio cuando la vio- ¿es mal momento o puedes salir unos minutos?

-eh sí puedo... –apartando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-vamos, entonces.

-

En el parque frente a su casa, concretamente en los columpios, allí estaban los dos en completo silencio, ahora en la oscuridad de la noche teniendo como única luz la farola que había al lado. Debido a su gasto diario parpadeaba poniendo nerviosa a la joven y estaba convencida que a Yamato también y eso se notaba porque comenzaba a zapatear con el pié.

-oye Sora, es algo extraordinario aquella historia. Quiero decir que nunca imaginaría que los primeros elegidos habían tenido el poder de convertirse en digimons.

-recuerda que no se transformaban en digimons dada la tecnología.

-ajá. Es muy curioso lo de Eros y Filia. Pensar que se quedaron protegiendo aquel mundo como digideus y eso fue lo que les impidió seguir como pareja.

-para mí lo más curioso es que ellos en su forma humana se llamaban igual que nosotros.

-excepto Taichi... ¿cómo era¿Taichia? –riéndose imaginándose a su mejor amigo en forma de chica- pensar que en un pasado él estaba enamorado de mí resulta escalofriante.

-puedo creérmelo. Aunque empiezo a desconfiar si cuando peleabas era para estar cerca de él. –decía con un ápice de burla- solo faltaban los besitos.

-muy graciosa. –riéndose con ella sintiéndose más relajado y dispuesto a decirle aquello que le tenía comido la cabeza desde que se había enterado de la historia de su antepasado- esto... Sora... he estado pensando mucho en el asunto y creo que...

-es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado y vivir nuestras propias vidas¿no? –dijo interpretando lo que él iba a decir.

-tú... tú... ¿te parece bien? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿te parece bien que estemos así olvidando lo que nuestras vidas anteriores sintieron?

-ellos fueron ellos y nosotros somos nosotros. Somos de almas diferentes.

-tienes razón... gracias por entenderlo. Esto... –estando nuevamente incómodo- prometo cuidar bien tu emblema y hacer verdadero uso de él.

La chica solo asintió con algo de nostalgia.

-desde un principio era tuyo. Gracias por prestármelo y que viera el auténtico significado del amor.

-no ha sido nada. –contestando con una media sonrisa.

Los segundos fueron pasando y aquel ambiente se formó en uno más incómodo que el anterior. Si ella sonreía, él sonreía más, luego ella un poco más, y después él y así seguiría el juego interminable.

¿Qué ocurría ahora? Se preguntó el chico. Todo estaba dicho y aclarado. ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo como de plomo, incapaz de levantarse del columpio y marcharse a su casa?

-

"_**No he esperado tanto tiempo para acabar con una chica superficial que solo me ve como un chico guapo y no entiende el amor**_" ¿y esa voz¿Estoy loco o qué? "**_Soy Eros, tu yo pasado, tu emblema y tu conciencia. Hasta ahora no he tenido el poder suficiente para aparecer, pero el hecho de que contaran aquella historia, hizo que despertara para que sigas el camino correcto_**" vaya, ahora resulta que voy a perder la cabeza. "_**Quizás la pierdas sino rectificas sobre tus acciones**_" ¿me estás insinuando que tengo que estar con Sora? No pienso hacerlo. La aprecio como amiga y nada más. ¿Y qué hay de Koushiro? Por no hablar de June. "**_Eso no es lo que dice tu emblema, tu verdadero emblema. Si Sora en vuestros viajes conseguía el poder para que ese digimon evolucionara era porque sentías deseos de protegerla_**" COMO AMIGA "_**pero que alma más imbécil me ha tocado al reencarnarme... ¿qué no ves que al protegerla brillaba el amor? NO la amistad.**_" Eso lo organizasteis vosotros. "**_A ver estúpido¿por qué tus padres se divorciaron?_**" Por el trabajo, pero eso¿qué tiene que ver con esto? "_**Y tú quieres una relación sólida¿verdad?**_" ¿A dónde quieres llegar? "**_Pues que con esa chica... June, no la ves con los ojos del corazón, lo mismo que ella que solo te ve como el ídolo perfecto y atractivo, desconocedora de tus verdaderos sentimientos y tu pasado y lo que realmente anhelas, cariño. Filia, en este caso Sora, no es de esa clase de chicas y ella mejor que otras te conoce._**" Ella ya está con Izzy y está de acuerdo con que dejemos el pasado a un lado. "_**¡PORQUE NO TENGO FORMA SINO TE DEJABA EN EL SITIO! Filia siempre quiero lo mejor para los demás, aunque eso conlleve a que sufra. Como fundadora de la amistad se siente responsable y no quiere herir a nadie, incluyendo a June. Por eso esconde ese amor que siente hacia ti, igual que hizo en el pasado, por eso fui yo quién se declaró. Ella jamás lo haría porque sabía que Inanna estaba enamorada de mí. No quería traicionarla.**_" ¿Estás intentando decir que ahora mismo ella está enamorada de mí? "**_¡SÍ! Por favor que vergüenza siento al pensar que eres el que llevará mi emblema_**" pero... pero... es imposible... ella está con Izzy... y que cambie sus sentimientos así de forma repentina... "_**al recordar su pasado, recordó lo que sentía por mí y ahora comprende el verdadero amor. Y si Sora es como Filia estoy seguro que a la primera oportunidad que tenga, cortará con Izzy... ... ...Yamato, nunca me ha gustado rogar, pero te pido que estés con Sora. Al convertirme en digideus se me privó el estar con ella. Por eso me reencarné en ti, en un ser humano y mi subconsciente te ayudaba en las batallas para que vivierais en el mundo real sin complicaciones, además hay una parte en ti que la admira y necesita**_"

-

-Yamato¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Sora asustada.

El chico Ishida como si despertara de un trance, se fijó en la pelirroja quién estaba sumamente preocupada por él.

Instantes después, atrajo su cuerpo contra él, abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo su calor, derritiendo aquel frío que por años habitaba en su corazón y el sentimiento de Eros saliendo a flote como si aquel abrazo fuera un salvavidas.

-Yamato...

-te quiero. –dijo atrayéndola más. Sintió su sorpresa e interiormente empezó a temblar de miedo a que le rechazara. Pero no ocurrió nada eso y se alivió cuando su abrazo fue correspondido. Él cerró los ojos sintiéndose en otro mundo, en el mundo donde Eros amaba a Filia y Filia a Eros, solo con una diferencia, esta vez su amor caminaría en un sendero que solo los separaría la muerte, o quizás no.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Hace mucho que no aparezco con un oneshoot sorato y esta vez lo hago con uno para mi hijita Jenlic como regalo de su cumpleaños en nombre de todo el club Sorato. Amiga espero que te haya gustado. Perdona si no ha sido de vuestro agrado pero me encontré haciéndolo en el último momento y esto es lo que salió de mi cabeza apresurada. Espero vuestros tomatazos.

Lo olvidaba: Eros como algunos sabéis es en la mitología griega el dios del amor; Filia es una palabra griega que significa amiga; Foresti es el dios de la justicia en la mitología nórdica; Inanna es la diosa de la guerra y protectora del amor en la mitología egipcia; y finalmente Vitae es una palabra latina que significa vida.

'Atori'


End file.
